Who Cares?
by ReversedSam
Summary: More C/O fluff.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by  
midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**It seems ficlets are all I can manage these days...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Who Cares?**

As you wake up you're a little stunned, you were sure you'd imagined the whole thing, it wouldn't have been the first time you'd had that particular dream. Your mind tries to put together the pieces of last night. You're not exactly sure how you ended up in this completely unexpected position. In your bed, naked, with Olivia Benson using you as a pillow. It's all a bit of a blur. You remember the bar, but you weren't drunk. Not from the alcohol anyway, from her, but you'd never admit to it, that would be far too cliché. Now tomorrow morning has rolled around, you won't be able to pass this off as a drunken fuck. You're glad about that too.

She'd saved you from some drunken idiot who didn't seem to understand the word no. A flash of her badge and a raised eyebrow was all it took to send him running. There'd really been no need for her to slip her arm around your waist and pull you flush against her, but she did it anyway. And you didn't complain, why would you? Feeling her unbelievable body pressed against yours, her arm around you in a blatant display of possessiveness - it was hot as hell. You couldn't help but tease a little, sliding your arms around her neck, lowering your mouth to purr in her ear. _You know the whole bar now thinks you're fucking me. _Her answering blush made your insides melt, but she'd still shrugged, those fabulous eyes locking with yours as she told you that was fine with her.

That's when it happened - your hormones overrode your logic, just for a second, but that was all it took. You kissed her. No preamble, no tentative leaning in, no chasteness. You sank your fingers into her gorgeous hair and pulled her in. Whimpering the instant she started to respond. That's when things start to blur. You vaguely remember asking her to take you home, telling her you wanted her so badly you couldn't think. You're sure you took a cab, because there's no way you could have kept your hands of her long enough to drive. But you don't remember the cab ride. Or getting from the street to your apartment.

You remember pushing her up against your front door as soon as it closed behind you. Her top lasted all of three seconds; you couldn't wait to feel her skin. How you got to the bedroom is another blur. But you did and while you're struggling to fill in some blanks, there are things you know you'll never forget. The feel of her beneath you, the sounds she made, her eyes, the way her skin tastes, the way her body arches, how soft she is, the way her breath hitches as she falls over the edge. You know those are etched into your memory forever.

Your attention is brought back to the present when you feel her move, slowly waking up and you bite your lip. The feeling of her moving against you is highly distracting and you can't stop the whimper as the friction it causes sends a shiver through you. Something she doesn't fail to notice.

"Why are you shivering? I know you're not cold." Comes her unexpected tease, she doesn't bother to open her eyes, or to lift her head from its resting place on your shoulder. She does however slowly move her hand along your side, fingernails gently scraping as she moves to cover your body with her own. The action produces a full body shudder. She feels incredible. It takes a few seconds for you to regain enough composure to open your eyes and you find her looking down at you with a smile.

"We're not going to act like we didn't want this to happen, are we?"

You do the best you can to hide the relief that's washing over you. "I hope not." You reply as you draw random patterns on her back, smiling to yourself when her eyes flutter closed for a second.

"Good. I've got much better things to do with my time." Then her lips are making their way down your neck and thinking seems like such a waste of time. No wonder you don't remember the details of last night, she seems to rob you off coherent thought.

So maybe you don't remember details, but as her mouth moves lower you find you don't really care.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know either way.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
